Długo i szczęśliwie
by ArollaPine
Summary: Marinette i Adrien są już dorośli. Mają trójkę dzieci: Hugona, Emmę i Louisa. Pewnej niedzieli zaczynają opowiadać, jak dowiedzieli się o swoich sekretnych tożsamościach. UWAGA! Bardzo dużo spoilerów z 2 sezonu! (szczególnie "Goridzilla" i "Komplikatorka")
1. Niedzielny poranek

_Opowiadanie z gatunku AU, w którym Adrien i Marinette są już dorośli i założyli rodzinę._

_Miłej lektury!_

_L.K._

_x x x_

Był leniwy niedzielny poranek. Słońce jakimś cudem przedarło się przez rolety i zaświeciło Marinette prosto w oczy. Zacisnęła powieki i przewróciła się na bok. Od razu lepiej. Uchyliła powieki i napotkała roześmiany wzrok Adriena.

\- Dzień dobry, Moja Pani – przywitał się z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Mógłbyś nie odbijać promieni słonecznych? – spytała, uśmiechając się do niego w odpowiedzi.

\- Staram się. Ale zakazałaś mi się przefarbować – przypomniał jej.

\- Ktoś by się w końcu zorientował, że latasz po mieście jako Czarny Kot – odparła.

\- Ale pomyśl tylko, wyglądałbym zabójczo jako czarnowłosy Czarny Kot.

\- Uważaj, bo popadniesz w narcyzm – przestrzegła go. – Będziesz ślęczał godzinami przed lustrem, zakochany w samym sobie.

\- W życiu! – zapewnił ją. – Jestem i zawsze będę zakochany _tylko w tobie_.

\- Jeszcze ci nie przeszło?

\- No wiesz? – Udał oburzenie i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Już miał ją pocałować, kiedy dobiegł ich cichy głosik spod drzwi:

\- Mamusiu?

Marinette zachichotała na widok miny Adriena.

\- Jak one to robią? – spytał szeptem.

\- To się nazywa radar, Kotku – odszepnęła i pogładziła go po policzku. – No, co tam Emmo? – spytała głośniej, podnosząc się na łokciu.

\- Mogę do was przyjść?

\- No pewnie, Promyczku – zgodziła się natychmiast Marinette, a Adrien tylko westchnął. Ale zaraz się uśmiechnął na widok zielonookiego czteroletniego blondaska wskakującego na ich łóżko. Jego wierna żeńska kopia. I także odbijała promienie słoneczne.

\- Bo Hugo mówi, że nie jesteś Biedronką! – poskarżyła się natychmiast Emma.

\- A skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Sama mi mówiłaś, że jak ktoś zapyta, to mam powiedzieć, że nie jesteś – burknął od progu sześcioletni chłopczyk. On dla odmiany miał czarne włoski po mamie, ale oczy miał równie zielone jak tata i siostra.

\- Ale nie miałam na myśli rodziny! – Roześmiała się Marinette.

\- Czyli jak dziadek Gabriel spyta, to mogę powiedzieć? – Hugo spytał, mrużąc oczy, a rodzice wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

\- Hugo… - zaczął groźnie Adrien, ale Marinette uciszyła go wzrokiem.

\- Chodź no tu, skarbie! – zawołała syna. – Miałam na myśli naszą najbliższą rodzinę. Mnie, tatę i twoje rodzeństwo. Rozumiesz?

\- Chyba że tak. – Kiwnął głową Hugo i skorzystał z okazji, żeby przytulić się do mamy. Miał już sześć lat, więc nie wypadało zbyt często tulić się do mamy. Był przecież _prawie dorosły_! Ale z drugiej strony tata też był dorosły, a tulił się do mamy bardzo często. Więc jak to jest z tym przytulaniem? Zanotował sobie w głowie, że będzie musiał poruszyć ten temat podczas męskiej rozmowy z tatą.

\- Mogłem przemyśleć kwestię dzieci… - mruknął Adrien, zerkając na Marinette, do której z jednej strony przytulał się Hugo, a z drugiej Emma.

\- Taaa, jasne. Już widzę, jak cofasz się w czasie. – Roześmiała się Marinette całując główki swoich dzieci.

\- Przyniosę ci Louisa – westchnął Adrien, wstając z łóżka. – Skoro masz jeszcze miejsce na brzuchu.

\- Dam radę, Kotku! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi.

Już po chwili na Marinette wdrapywał się najmłodszy synek. Miał dopiero półtora roku i jeszcze był nieco nieporadny. Jak zawsze wbił mamie kolano pod żebra podczas wchodzenia, ale Marinette – jak przystało na superbohaterkę – nawet nie mrugnęła. Adrien oparł się o framugę drzwi i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojej żonie obleganej przez trójkę ich dzieci. Choć minęło tyle lat, wciąż się zastanawiał, jak to się stało, że ta idealna kobieta ze wszystkich facetów na Ziemi wybrała właśnie jego.

Marinette podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Zrobię śniadanie – zaproponował i zanim wyszedł, przesłał jej buziaka.

A Marinette objęła mocniej swoje dzieci. Zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że jej życie jest cudowne, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

Pięć minut później wkroczyła do kuchni już jako Biedronka, trzymając na rękach kręcącego się Louisa, który próbował złapać Plagga. Za nią biegły starsze pociechy nawzajem się przekrzykując, kto miał rację o świcie.

Adrien zastygł w połowie przygotowań do śniadania. Biedronka w kuchni nie zwiastowała dobrych wieści.

\- Tak, skarbie. – Kiwnęła głową na nieme pytanie męża.

\- Ale jest niedziela… - jęknął w proteście.

\- Szybko się uwinę. Zostawcie mi jednego croissanta – szepnęła, przekazując słodki ciężar Adrienowi i cmokając ich obu w policzki.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Kropeczko – wyrwało mu się.

\- Zawsze uważam, Kotku. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i dotknęła jego policzka. – Zresztą, obawiam się, że ty będziesz miał trudniejsze zadanie ode mnie.

Spojrzała wymownie na ich dzieci. Hugo z Emmą właśnie przystępowali do wzajemnego wyrywania sobie włosów, zaś Louis sprawiał wrażenie, że dzisiaj zapoluje na latającego kotka.

\- To może się zamienimy? – Adrien mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Podobno lubisz wyzwania? – Roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Zaraz wracam.

I chwyciła mocniej swoje magiczne jo-jo. Po chwili już jej nie było. A Adrien – jak zawsze w takich chwilach – wyjrzał za nią z niepokojem. Nie lubił, kiedy wychodziła na akcję bez niego.

x x x

\- Wróciłam! – zawołała Biedronka, wskakując do salonu przez otwarte okno.

Adrien poderwał głowę znad ilustrowanej książki, którą czytał dzieciom. W jego oczach odmalowała się wyraźna ulga na widok żony, na co ona tradycyjnie już przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie musisz mnie ochraniać za każdym razem – mruknęła, uprzedzając jego pytanie, a raczej odpowiadając na pytanie, którego on nigdy nie zadawał. No, chyba że w myślach.

\- Wiem – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem dużą dziewczynką.

\- Wiem.

\- To o co chodzi? – spytała, podchodząc do kanapy i zabierając Louisa z kolan Adriena. Wprawnym ruchem umieściła najmłodszego syna na swoim biodrze i pochyliła się, żeby pocałować męża.

\- Nie umiem nie martwić się o ciebie – szepnął, przytrzymując jej twarz tuż przy swojej.

\- Wiem, kochanie – odszepnęła poważnie. – Ja też umieram z niepokoju, kiedy wychodzisz sam.

\- No widzisz! – Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, tak jakby nie wiedział tego wcześniej.

\- Musimy częściej prosić dziadków o doglądnięcie dzieci, to będziemy mogli wychodzić razem na akcje.

\- Jak rozumiem, masz na myśli twoich rodziców.

\- Ciekawe, jak to zgadłeś? – Mrugnęła do niego i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, z Louisem na biodrze. – Zostawiliście mi jakieś śniadanie?! – zawołała przez ramię.

\- Amu! – odpowiedział jej synek, wskazując rączką na odłożone na blacie w kuchni croissanty.

\- Będziesz chciał jednego? – spytała Biedronka czule.

\- Ja też poproszę – dorzucił Adrien, stając w drzwiach.

\- To może zjedzmy na tarasie – zaproponowała, biorąc talerz do wolnej ręki. – Tylko zrzucę kropki.

Po chwili wyszła na balkon już jako Marinette. Louis powędrował do swojego kąta z zabawkami, zaś Emma z Hugonem zaszyli się w namiocie rozbitym w drugim kącie. Rodzice wreszcie mieli chwilę wytchnienia.

\- Ciężko było? – zagadnął Adrien, stawiając na stole filiżanki z kawą.

\- W skali od 1 do 10 dałabym jakąś słabą trójkę.

\- Zawsze dajesz słabe trójki – zauważył.

\- Dziesiątkę mieliśmy tylko raz. I wystarczy – westchnęła.

\- Do dziś nie wierzę, że nam się wtedy udało.

\- A ja nie wierzę, że udało nam się zachować naszą tożsamość w tajemnicy. – Pokręciła głową. – Minęło tyle lat, a ja wciąż mam ciarki na plecach, kiedy musimy iść z wizytą do twojego taty…

\- Teraz jest tylko nieszkodliwym dziadkiem.

\- Adrien, twój tata nie jest taki stary! – obruszyła się Marinette.

\- Miałem na myśli, że ma trójkę wnucząt, kochanie. A nie jego wiek.

\- Ach, no tak… - zachichotała i sięgnęła po rogalika.

\- Mamusiu? – odezwał się Hugo, który nagle zmaterializował się przy stoliku.

\- Oczywiście… - mruknął Adrien i wymienił rozbawione spojrzenia z żoną.

\- No co tam?

\- A dlaczego musicie zachować tożsamość w tajemnicy? – Hugo ostrożnie, jakby z namaszczeniem, ale też z uwagą wypowiedział trudne wyrazy.

\- Oj, skarbie… - westchnęła Marinette i wzięła syna na kolana. – Wiesz, że na świecie są różni źli ludzie, prawda? Gdyby się dowiedzieli, kim jesteśmy, bylibyście w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Chroniąc naszą tajemnicę, chronimy naszych najbliższych. _Was_, kochanie.

\- No to, skoro to taka straszna tajemnica, to skąd wiedzieliście z tatą, że wy to wy? – drążył temat Hugo.

\- Hmmm… - Marinette zagryzła dolną wargę i rzuciła Adrienowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Opowiedz, mamusiu! – zawołała Emma, wskakując na drugie kolano Marinette.

\- Opowiedz, opowiedz! – poprosił Hugo.

\- Opowiedz, opowiedz! – dołączył Adrien, opierając brodę na łokciach. Na twarzy pojawił się znajomy uśmiech Czarnego Kota. Marinette spiorunowała go wzrokiem, na co on tylko roześmiał się głośno.

\- Baja! – zawołał uszczęśliwiony Louis, porzucając zabawki. Po chwili wpakował się na kolana taty.

Marinette poczuła, że jest w zdecydowanej mniejszości. Westchnęła, rozsiadła się wygodniej, przytulając dzieci do siebie i zaczęła opowieść.

\- Dawno, dawno temu była sobie pewna dziewczynka. Miała na imię Marinette.

\- Mamusiu, czy ty jesteś aż tak stara? – wtrąciła Emma.

\- Znacie zasady. Nie przerywamy opowiadania – przypomniała surowo Marinette. – Pytania zostawiamy na koniec. Podobnie jak komentarze, Adrien! – dodała, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w stronę męża.

\- Kocham cię, Biedronsiu – szepnął z uśmiechem, a ona westchnęła. Była bardziej niż pewna, że będzie ubarwiał jej opowieść.

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie. A teraz słuchamy! Dawno, dawno temu była sobie pewna dziewczynka. Miała na imię Marinette. Nie wyróżniała się niczym nadzwyczajnym…

\- Nieprawda! – wtrącił Adrien.

\- Adrien!

\- No, ale muszę ci przerwać, kiedy koloryzujesz!

\- Ja nie koloryzuję! – oburzyła się Marinette. – Zanim zostałam Biedronką byłam zupełnie…

\- Nie kończ nawet tego zdania, bo się naprawdę pokłócimy – ostrzegł Adrien. – Dobra, skarby. Mamusia nie umie opowiadać tej historii. Ja opowiem. A mama nie przerywa! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do żony, a ona przewróciła oczami.

\- Dam ci szansę – westchnęła.


	2. Dawno, dawno temu - opowieść Adriena

_**Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami (MLB Sezon 2)**_

x x x

Adrien uśmiechnął się szeroko do żony i rozpoczął swoją wersję historii:

\- Dawno, dawno temu była sobie prześliczna dziewczyna o imieniu Marinette. Miała najpiękniejsze na świecie fiołkowe oczy i uroczy uśmiech, od którego chłopcom mieszało się w głowach. – Marinette zachichotała, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Musiała dawać przykład dzieciom. – Marinette była cichym bohaterem lokalnej szkolnej społeczności. Zupełnie bezinteresownie pomagała wszystkim kolegom w klasie, nawet jeśli kogoś nie lubiła.

\- Niech zgadnę, ciocia Chloe… - mruknął Hugo, a Marinette posłała Adrienowi spojrzenie, w którym rozbawienie mieszało się z przerażeniem. Intuicja ich najstarszego syna była mocno niepokojąca.

\- Hugo, nie przerywamy.

\- Przepraszam tato… - szepnął synek i przytulił się mocniej do mamy.

\- Pewnego dnia nad Paryżem zawisło niebezpieczeństwo – wrócił do opowieści Adrien. – Człowiek o niezwykłych mocach zaczął zastraszać mieszkańców miasta, zsyłając na nich superzłoczyńców. Nazywał się Władca Ciem.

\- Niech zgad… - zaczął Hugo, ale Marinette natychmiast go upomniała cicho.

\- Władca Ciem pragnął zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, aby móc przejąć władzę nad całym światem. Tworzył superzłoczyńców, nasyłając na nich swoje akumy, czarne motyle pełne negatywnych emocji, które potrafiły zawładnąć sercem ofiary.

\- Adrien, straszysz dzieci… - wtrąciła Marinette. – Może do rzeczy?

\- Ale psujesz całą zabawę z budowaniem napięcia! – zaprotestował.

\- Nie zapominaj, że niektórzy przy tym stole nie mają jeszcze dwóch lat – przypomniała z łagodnym uśmiechem. – A poza tym dzieci doskonale znają tę historię. Przejdź do rzeczy.

\- Psujesz zabawę, Kropeczko.

Przewróciła oczami. Który to już raz? Adrien nawet gdyby chciał policzyć, to nie byłby w stanie.

\- Wróćmy zatem do naszej opowieści. Marinette miała pewien sekret. Gdy miasto atakował kolejny superzłoczyńca nasłany przez Władcę Ciem, ona zmieniała się w superbohaterkę, Biedronkę. A partnerował jej przystojny i czarujący Czarny Kot. – Tu Marinette nie wytrzymała i znów zachichotała. – Nie śmiej się, kochanie. To najprawdziwsza prawda. Sama to powtarzasz od wieków. Wyobraźcie sobie dzieci, że Czarny Kot zakochał się w Biedronce niemal od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Niemal?! – Marinette wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem.

\- Kochanie, nie przerywaj. – Adrien uśmiechnął się swoim kocim uśmiechem, a policzki Marinette pokrył rumieniec. Tyle lat już upłynęło, ale pewne rzeczy zupełnie się nie zmieniły. – Przypominam ci, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie było mocno krępujące. Ale po tym jak skasowałaś tyle akum za jednym zamachem i porwałaś tłumy swoją przemową, to było już pozamiatane.

\- Widzę, że łatwo ci zaimponować – podsumowała.

\- Obstawiam, że to była dla ciebie słaba trójka? – uśmiechnął się.

\- E tam, ledwie jedynka. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wracając do naszej opowieści. – Adrien mrugnął do żony porozumiewawczo. – Czarny Kot także ukrywał swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Na co dzień był bowiem zwykłym uczniem…

\- Nie zwykłym uczniem, tylko uczniem wyjątkowym – wtrąciła Marinette. – A ponadto bardzo popularnym modelem, za którym szalało pół miasta. I bardzo nieszczęśliwym chłopcem, który nie był tak kochany, jak na to zasługiwał – dodała cicho. Adrien rzucił jej smutne spojrzenie, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Zielone rozbłyski w jego oczach wróciły natychmiast na swoje miejsce.

\- Pewnego dnia Adrien, bo tak nazywał się ten chłopiec, wziął udział w kampanii reklamowej nowych perfum – podjął historię Adrien. – Wszyscy dosłownie oszaleli na punkcie tej reklamy. I modela. Prześladowały go tłumy wielbicieli. Nigdzie nie mógł się ruszyć, żeby ktoś go nie zaczepił. To było bardzo męczące. Któregoś dnia Adrien wymknął się z domu, żeby obejrzeć w kinie pewien bardzo ważny film. – Marinette znów uśmiechnęła się ciepło, tym razem do wspomnień. – I oczywiście otoczył go tłum wielbicieli. Adrien rzucił się do ucieczki i zderzył ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Marinette właśnie. Mogła go wtedy zostawić na pastwę fanów i paparazzi. Ale nie, ona zrobiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, żeby go uratować.

\- Ty to wszystko pamiętasz? – szepnęła zdumiona Marinette.

\- Każdą minutę. To był bardzo ważny dzień – przytaknął Adrien.

\- Mamo, miałaś nie przerywać! – upomniała się Emma, która słuchała z zapartym tchem opowieści taty.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Co było dalej, tatusiu?

\- Wkrótce się okazało, że to nie fani byli największym problemem dla Adriena i Marinette – kontynuował Adrien. – Do polowania na sławnego modela dołączył superzłoczyńca, Goridzilla. Jego zadaniem było wytropienie Adriena i odprowadzenie go do domu. Goridzilla miał bardzo czuły węch i odnalezienie chłopaka zajęło mu parę minut. Porwał Adriena z kina, w którym chłopak ukrył się razem z Marinette.

\- Byliście na randce? – Skrzywił się Hugo.

\- To nie była randka – odpowiedział mu tata. – Jeszcze. Adrien był przynętą na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. I rzeczywiście, po chwili na dachu Wieży Montparnasse, gdzie Goridzilla przetrzymywał Adriena, pojawiła się Biedronka. – Marinette uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała, jak miękko wypowiedział jej super-imię. – I Biedronka uratowała Adriena. Dzięki swojemu magicznemu jo-jo rozwarła pięść Goridzilli i Adrien wypadł, a ona go złapała swoim jo-jo. I razem zjechali po linie na sam dół. Adrienowi wydawało się wtedy, że to najwspanialsza chwila w jego życiu. Od tylu miesięcy był w niej zakochany…

\- A ona w nim – wtrąciła Marinette.

\- Blee… - wyrwało się Hugonowi.

\- Adrien był pod takim wrażeniem tego, co właśnie zrobiła Biedronka, że zapomniał się na chwilę i prawie nazwał ją „Moja Pani", jak zazwyczaj mawiał do niej Czarny Kot.

\- Teraz też tak nazywasz mamusię – wtrąciła Emma.

\- Tak. – Adrien kiwnął głową. – Ale Biedronka nie zorientowała się w tej pomyłce. Skupiła się na ukryciu Adriena. Tym razem przed złoczyńcą. I wyczekiwała pomocy Czarnego Kota, który spóźniał się na akcję.

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego… - mruknął Hugo.

\- Adrien potrzebował zastępstwa. Na szczęście miał oddanego fana, który chętnie go poudawał, podczas gdy prawdziwy Adrien mógł przemienić się w Czarnego Kota i pomóc Biedronce w walce ze złoczyńcą. Ten wybieg pozwolił mu zmylić Władcę Ciem co do swojej tożsamości. Ale też namieszał Biedronce w głowie.

\- Proponuję tu zrobić przerwę, kochanie – wtrąciła Marinette, na co odpowiedział jej zbiorowy protest. – Musimy zabrać się za przygotowanie czegoś do zjedzenia, bo inaczej padniemy z głodu – dodała. Ale to była tylko wymówka. Opowieść Adriena przypomniała jej jak skończył się tamten dzień. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby uspokoić emocje.


	3. Wyznanie

Marinette uciekła do kuchni pod pretekstem przygotowania posiłku, zostawiając męża z dziećmi na balkonie. Jej myśl pobiegła prosto do wspomnianego w opowieści dnia – tak dla niej szczęśliwego.

Automatycznie sięgnęła po składniki na sałatkę owocową, rozłożyła je na stole przed sobą, ale wzrok miała nieobecny. Przed oczami przewijały się jej wspomnienia, jakby oglądała film. Bardzo stary film.

Tamtego dnia lęk o Adriena wiązał się z niemal fizycznym bólem. Szczególnie w chwili, kiedy spadał, a ona nie mogła mu pomóc. Adrien przed chwilą gładko ominął ten szczegół historii. Szczegół, który zaważył na późniejszych wydarzeniach. Bo gdyby nie doświadczyła tego okropnego strachu o niego, nie odważyłaby się wyznać mu tego, co wyznała.

Podobnie jak Adrien, pamiętała niemal każdą minutę, każdy ważny moment, który wydarzył się między nimi. Pamiętała, jak pobiegła w ciemny zaułek, żeby zregenerować Tikki, a potem przemienić się z powrotem w Biedronkę. Pamiętała, jak biegła w kierunku, w którym wcześniej udał się Adrien. Pamiętała, jak zabrakło jej tchu na jego widok i jak jemu rozbłysły oczy na jej widok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała go wtedy.

\- Jak najlepszym – odpowiedział jej z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia.

„Nawet dwukrotne…" przemknęło jej przez myśl, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że uratowała go najpierw jako Marinette.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało… - szepnęła przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Przecież wiedziałem, że mnie uratujesz.

\- Tym razem, mogłam nie… - Głos jej się załamał i poczuła podejrzaną wilgoć pod powiekami.

\- Hej, no nie płacz… - szepnął i podszedł do niej szybko.

Objął ją, a ona mocno się do niego przytuliła, nie myśląc. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu dnia, żeby czuła onieśmielenie. Prawie nie była świadoma tego, że on ją tuli do siebie i gładzi po włosach. Miała poczucie jakby była we śnie. I być może właśnie dlatego, a może z powodu wcześniejszych wydarzeń, a może po trochu jednego i drugiego… nagle szepnęła:

\- Kocham cię, Adrien.

Znieruchomiał, a ona uświadomiła sobie, co powiedziała. Zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów i w pierwszym odruchu chciała uciec, ale on mocno ją obejmował.

x x x

\- Hej, Kropeczko… Zamierzasz to pokroić? – Usłyszała nagle ciepły głos tuż przy swoim uchu i poczuła znajome ręce obejmujące ją w pasie. Wróciła do rzeczywistości.

\- No, jasne… - mruknęła.

\- A o czym to myślałaś, że wywołało to taki rumieniec na twojej twarzy? – dopytywał się Adrien, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.

\- No przecież wiesz. – Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Prawdopodobnie wiem – przytaknął i dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem: – Ale coś ci powiem w tajemnicy. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać.

Marinette zachichotała.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Mógłbym nie pytać i nie słuchać odpowiedzi, skoro ją znam. Ale wtedy przestaniemy ze sobą rozmawiać. A ja lubię z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Jesteś słodki. – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette.

\- No to o czym myślałaś? – spytał wyszczerzając się w uśmiechu.

\- Och… - westchnęła.

\- No nie mów, że po tylu latach nadal się wstydzisz? – spytał domyślnie.

\- Bo to było takie krępujące…

\- W żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczył, obejmując ją mocniej. – To była najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu. To znaczy na tamten moment, bo potem miałem jeszcze parę takich najpiękniejszych chwil w moim życiu.

\- Parę? – podchwyciła.

\- Z milion. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Kto by to liczył? I coś ci powiem, kochanie. Gdybyś wtedy nie powiedziała mi, że mnie kochasz, ja też bym się nie odważył. Mimo że kiedy leciałem w dół i mogłem marnie skończyć, to myślałem, że jedyna rzecz, której bym żałował, to ta, że ci nigdy nie powiedziałem, że cię kocham. Ale jak mnie ocaliłaś, to zniknęła cała moja odwaga.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Muszę sobie zostawić parę sekretów na przyszłość. Jak już mówiłem. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się do siebie, słysząc ciepły ton jego głosu. I zajęła się krojeniem owoców.


	4. Pierwsza randka

\- A pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę? – zagadnął Adrien, siadając przy stole i biorąc do ręki nóż, żeby pomóc żonie.

\- Och, to było straszne!

Adrienowi ręka zadrżała i omal nie odciął sobie palców.

\- Kochanie, może lepiej odłóż ten nóż? – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette.

\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłaś, że nasza pierwsza randka była koszmarem!

\- Widocznie ja też zostawiam kilka sekretów na przyszłość – odpowiedziała mu. – Bo też lubię z tobą rozmawiać…

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Kropeczko – upomniał ją. – Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że to było straszne? I czemu w takim razie jesteś ze mną do tej pory?

\- Jestem z tobą, bo cię kocham. I nie zadawaj głupich pytań. A randka była koszmarna, bo przecież domyślałam się, kim jest twój tata. Cierpłam na myśl o tym, że wykorzystałby nasze spotkanie, żeby zabrać moje miraculum. W dodatku bałam się spotkać Czarnego Kota, bo gdyby nas razem zobaczył, to zaraz by skojarzył, że to o tobie mówiłam wtedy po akcji z Mrożownikiem.

\- Masz rację, skojarzyłem te fakty. – Adrien uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Nie miałam przecież pojęcia, że Czarny Kot to ty – przypomniała Marinette.

\- Tamtego wieczoru byłaś spełnieniem wszystkich moich marzeń – westchnął. – Myślałem, że ten wieczór nie może być doskonalszy.

\- Mógł być doskonalszy, Adrien – szepnęła Marinette.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo wszystko odbywało się w całkowitej tajemnicy. W dodatku umówiłeś się ze mną jako Biedronką, a nie ze mną jako Marinette. Na początku nie miałam nic przeciwko. Zbyt szczęśliwa byłam na myśl o randce z tobą. I dopiero podczas naszej randki uświadomiłam sobie, że miało to dla mnie znaczenie – dokończyła cicho.

\- A więc to dlatego… - nagle zrozumiał.

\- Tak, dlatego złamałam ci serce – przyznała.

x x x

_15 lat wcześniej…_

Umówili się wieczorem na spotkanie w domu Adriena. Biedronka biegła na nie z mieszanymi uczuciami. W przeciwieństwie do Czarnego Kota nie uwierzyła tak łatwo w to, że Gabriel Agreste nie może być Władcą Ciem, skoro padł ofiarą akumy. Ona wciąż nie była przekonana o jego niewinności, więc czuła lekki niepokój, zmierzając prosto do jego domu. Dodatkowo była świadoma, że dom obstawiony jest systemami zabezpieczającymi, monitoringiem i pełną kontrolą pana domu. Z drugiej strony nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z Adrienem. Właściwie to _randki_ z Adrienem…

Zgrabnie wskoczyła do jego pokoju przez otwarte okno. On już najwyraźniej na nią czekał, bo stał na środku pokoju, trzymając w dłoni czerwoną różę. Przez moment przemknęło jej przez myśl, że całkiem niedawno otrzymała podobną różę od Czarnego Kota i nagle zrobiło się jej przykro. Gdyby jej partner właśnie przyłapał ją na tej randce, dowiedziałby się, kto jest jego rywalem do jej serca. A ona znów by mu je złamała…

\- Cześć… - przywitał się nieśmiało Adrien.

\- Cześć! – Uśmiechnęła się. – To gdzie idziemy?

\- Zapraszam cię na prywatny balkon. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech i podszedł do niej. Wręczył jej różę, którą ona machinalnie przyjęła.

\- Prywatny balkon? – powtórzyła zdumiona.

\- Tu na górze. – Wskazał głową na antresolę. – Prosiłaś o sekretne spotkanie, a jedyne sekretne miejsce w tym domu, to właściwie jest mój pokój. Chyba jedyne miejsce bez kamer. A przynajmniej ja nie wiem o żadnych – dodał po chwili niepewnie.

Biedronka zachichotała nerwowo. Jeśli tata Adriena rzeczywiście był Władcą Ciem, to lepiej, żeby nie było tu kamer. Bo inaczej to się źle skończy. Rozejrzała się uważnie po suficie, ale nie zauważyła żadnych podejrzanych przedmiotów, które przypominałyby kamery. A potem wspięła się po schodach za Adrienem.

Na antresoli przygotowany był uroczysty piknik. Adrien bardzo się postarał. Był nawet koc i prawdziwy kosz piknikowy wyładowany smakołykami. A jej znów przez myśl przebiegło wspomnienie niespodzianki, którą niedawno przygotował dla niej Czarny Kot.

\- Zapraszam. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco Adrien, wskazując koc.

Usiadła, nagle onieśmielona. To się działo naprawdę. Naprawdę była na randce z Adrienem. Na randce _w ogóle_!

\- Bardzo jesteś pomysłowy – stwierdziła nagle, sięgając po wyrafinowaną przekąskę. – Naprawdę zastanawiałam się, czy uda ci się znaleźć takie miejsce, w którym nie zostalibyśmy namierzeni. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo w mediach, gdyby ktoś nas przyuważył? Na przykład Alya…

\- Znasz Alyę Cesaire? – podchwycił, dołączając do niej, a ona lekko się zarumieniła. Sama wprowadziła się na tę minę!

\- No pewnie! Kto jej nie zna? – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

\- Śledzisz Biedroblog?

\- Z zapartym tchem. Jestem chyba największą jego fanką. Wolałabym tylko, żeby Alya nie próbowała za wszelką cenę poznać mojej tożsamości.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Bo to wystawi ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Moją rodzinę też. Moich przyjaciół – odpowiedziała. – Ciebie… - dodała miękko po chwili.

Adrien się zarumienił, kiedy to usłyszał.

\- Czasami żałuję, że dostałam miraculum – wyznała nagle Biedronka. – Moje życie byłoby znacznie mniej skomplikowane.

\- I nudniejsze – uzupełnił Adrien nieco nieobecnym tonem.

\- Zapewne masz rację – przyznała. – Pewnie nie miałabym tylu przyjaciół i w ogóle siedziałabym zamknięta w domu całymi dniami. Jako Biedronka jestem zupełnie inną osobą.

\- Taa, bo ci uwierzę – mruknął z przekąsem.

\- Że co proszę?

\- Nie możesz mieć dwóch osobowości. Nie jesteś Doktorem Jekyllem, który przemieniał się w Pana Hyde'a. Nie uwierzę, że jak zmieniasz się w Biedronkę, to jesteś kimś zupełnie innym. Prędzej uwierzę, że masz odwagę po prostu być wtedy sobą.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Powiedział coś, o czym ona tylko cicho myślała i na co skrycie miała nadzieję. Czy to było aż tak oczywiste?

I nagle pomyślała, że gdyby nie była Biedronką, nigdy by się tu nie znalazła. W pokoju Adriena, na prywatnym pikniku. Na randce. Zaprosił ją, bo ją kocha. Kocha jako Biedronkę. I myśli, że w cywilnej postaci jest kimś bardzo do Biedronki podobnym. A Marinette była zupełnie inną osobą. Marinette nigdy by się nie zgodziła na pierwszą randkę w domu chłopca. Nalegałaby raczej na neutralne terytorium.

_Nigdy? A randka z Ilustrachorem?_ – szepnęło jej sumienie.

_To było coś innego. Wtedy trzeba było ratować Chloe._

_Rzeczywiście bardzo to nie-Biedronkowe podejście_ – szeptało nadal sumienie.

Biedronce zabrakło tchu. W dodatku podchwyciła tak zdumione spojrzenie Adriena, że zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej. Zerwała się z podłogi i podeszła do barierki. Dlaczego takie myśli dopadały ją właśnie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczynało się układać po jej myśli?

Tyle że nie do końca było to po jej myśli. Adrien zaprosił _Biedronkę_. Nigdy by nie zaprosił tu _Marinette_…

Adrien podszedł do barierki i spojrzał na Biedronkę z ukosa. A jej przypomniało się nagle, jak odwiedził ją kiedyś Czarny Kot i też tak stali przy barierce. Westchnęła z irytacją. Dlaczego nagle zaczęła o nim myśleć, skoro była na randce ze swoim wymarzonym chłopakiem?

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Adrien z napięciem.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała. Och, cóż za kłamstwo! A ona przecież nie kłamała! I nie lubiła kłamców! Przywołała się do porządku. – Nie, przepraszam, Adrien. Nie jest w porządku.

\- Ale… Coś jest nie tak? Spodziewałaś się pewnie czegoś więcej?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko i odwróciła się do niego. – Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że to się nie uda – wyznała, sama nie wierząc, że to mówi.

\- Co się nie uda? – nie zrozumiał.

\- _To_ – powtórzyła, wykonując niezdarny gest wskazujący na nich oboje. – Ja… Nie jest lekko prowadzić podwójne życie, że się tak wyrażę. Jesteśmy z różnych światów, Adrien. Ja tak nie mogę.

\- Ale przecież… - urwał. – Przecież powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz?

\- Bo cię kocham.

\- A ja kocham _ciebie_ – zapewnił, biorąc ją za rękę.

\- Nie mogę narażać ani ciebie, ani mojego miraculum. Przykro mi. – Wyswobodziła dłoń z jego uścisku i już sięgała po swoje jo-jo, żeby uciec, kiedy Adrien desperacko przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

Odpłynęła. Wszystkie myśli wyleciały jej z głowy. Jeśli tak wyglądały pocałunki, to ona nie miałaby nic przeciwko, żeby całować się z Adrienem do końca życia. Nie, żeby nigdy wcześniej się nie całowała. Ale pocałunek z Czarnym Kotem się nie liczył.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie i spojrzeli na siebie oszołomieni. Biedronka z trudem zbierała myśli, próbując sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego do diabła zamierzała to zakończyć. Dotknęła jego policzka i on już wiedział, że nie udało mu się jej przekonać.

\- Przykro mi, Adrien – szepnęła, całując go po raz ostatni. I po chwili już jej nie było.

x x x

_Obecnie._

\- Nie złamałaś mi wtedy serca, kochanie – odpowiedział jej Adrien. – Ty stworzyłaś możliwości, żeby to się jednak udało.

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Po tym jak pocałowałaś mnie na pożegnanie, wiedziałem, że muszę cię znaleźć. Ciebie jako ciebie.

Marinette spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do niego.


	5. Odpłata

\- Tato! – pełne wyrzutu oskarżenie rozległo się od drzwi. – Opowiadacie sobie bez nas!

\- Och, Hugo… - westchnęła Marinette, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Adrien zaś patrzył zdetonowany na swojego syna, jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Marinette szybko dodała: - Wspominaliśmy naszą pierwszą randkę. Nie sądziliśmy, że was to zainteresuje.

\- Randka? – powtórzył Hugo i skrzywił się natychmiast. – Blee!

\- No właśnie! – Roześmiała się Marinette i przytuliła synka, który natychmiast wpakował jej się na kolana.

\- A ja tam bym chciała posłuchać o randce – wtrąciła Emma, pojawiając się w drzwiach. – Co mamusia miała na sobie?

\- Tak naprawdę, to mamusia była na tej randce jako Biedronka – odpowiedział Adrien, biorąc córkę na kolano.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytywała się Emma, a Adrien się zaczerwienił. Marinette wymownie uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Bo… zaprosiłem ją jako Biedronkę.

\- Ale nie wiedziałeś, że mama jest Biedronką – przypomniał Hugo, marszcząc brwi.

Adrien nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Pierwszy raz w życiu zauważył, że jego syn odziedziczył po Marinette jej Biedronkowe spojrzenie. I pierwszy raz w życiu żałował, że ma takie mądre dzieci.

\- No… nie wiedziałem – przyznał.

\- Czyli kochałeś Biedronkę, a nie kochałeś mamy? – drążyła Emma.

Marinette zachichotała:

\- Tłumacz się – szepnęła i rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Adrien przez piętnaście lat zastanawiał się, kiedy przyjdzie czas zemsty za jego ślepotę. Najwyraźniej moment zapłaty właśnie nadszedł.

\- To skomplikowane… - wykręcił się Adrien.

\- Dorośli zawsze tak mówią, kiedy nie chcą powiedzieć prawdy – skomentował Hugo, na co Marinette prawie udławiła się śmiechem.

\- Pomóż – szepnął Adrien do żony.

\- Radź sobie – drażniła się z nim.

\- Jesteś okrutna – stwierdził.

\- Nie jestem, kochanie. Ja po prostu jestem przekonana, że doskonale dasz sobie radę.

Adrien westchnął.

\- Wasza mamusia była w szkole bardzo nieśmiałą osobą. I rzadko tak naprawdę udawało nam się ze sobą porozmawiać. Głównie jako Biedronka dawała mi szansę się poznać. Do czasu… - zawiesił głos i spojrzał na żonę wymownie. Nadszedł czas małego rewanżu, bo ona natychmiast się zarumieniła, jakby wiedziała, co zaraz powie: - Aż zdarzył się wypadek.

\- Wypadek, tatusiu? – wystraszyła się Emma.

\- Raczej wielka medialna wpadka Marinette – poprawił się Adrien, a jego żona zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Mimo upływu lat wspomnienie tego strasznego dnia wciąż wywoływało u niej ogromne zażenowanie.

\- Adrien… - upomniała męża, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- To bardzo istotny fragment naszej opowieści, kochanie.

\- To ja skoczę po Louisa. – Marinette wstała z krzesła.

\- Nie wykręcisz się, kochanie! – zawołał za nią Adrien. – Co powiecie, żebyśmy przenieśli się z jedzeniem do salonu? – spytał dzieci, po czym wziął misę z sałatką owocową i ruszył w stronę kanapy. Dzieci radośnie pobiegły za nim.


	6. Konsekwencje po Komplikatorce

_**Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami (MLB Sezon 2)**_

x x x

\- Jesteś wreszcie! – skomentował Adrien na widok żony, która pojawiła się wreszcie w salonie z Louisem na biodrze.

Z sałatki owocowej zostały już tylko marne resztki, co Marinette przywitała rozczarowanym spojrzeniem. Znaczy się, że zajęli się jedzeniem, a nie opowiadaniem. Rzeczywiście Adrien nie zamierzał jej oszczędzić. Westchnęła ciężko i usiadła w fotelu. Louis pobiegł do swoich zabawek. Opowiadanie było zdecydowanie zbyt długie jak na jego cierpliwość.

\- Gotowi na ciąg dalszy? – spytał Adrien.

\- Taak! - wrzasnęły starsze dzieci, a Marinette cicho jęknęła:

\- Niee…

\- No to lecimy. – Adrien wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Doskonale wiedział, że Marinette nie chce słuchać tej części opowieści. A to był akurat jego ulubiony fragment. – Pewnego dnia miało miejsce bardzo ważne wydarzenie. W piekarni rodziców naszej Marinette kręcono program na żywo, w którym brał udział bardzo słynny rockman, Jagged Stone.

\- To ten sam, którego ciągle słuchacie? – spytał Hugo.

\- Ten sam – przytaknął Adrien. – Marinette czuła się bardzo wyróżniona wyborem sławnego muzyka, dlatego opowiedziała wszystkim kolegom i koleżankom, że jej rodzice będą w telewizji. Jak się potem okazało, ona też pojawiła się na wizji, bo Jagged Stone zaprosił ją do siebie i podzielił się ze wszystkimi widzami swoją opinią na jej temat. A musicie wiedzieć, że cenił ją bardzo wysoko. Kiedy Adrien zobaczył to w telewizji, naprawdę poczuł się dumny ze swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Tatusiu, a co z tym wypadkiem? – dopytywała się Emma.

\- Wypadek nastąpił zaraz potem. Marinette nie spodziewała się, że wystąpi przed kamerą. Ze zdenerwowania obsypała sławnego muzyka mąką. Trzeba przyznać, że dość zgrabnie jej to wyszło, bo Jagged Stone był równiutko pokryty mąką od stóp do głów. – Dzieci zachichotały, a Adrien kontynuował swoją opowieść: – Wtedy zarządzono przerwę na reklamy i muzyk poszedł się umyć. Ale zamiast pójść do łazienki, trafił do pokoju Marinette. A musicie wiedzieć, że Marinette skrycie kochała się w Adrienie, o czym on nie miał pojęcia. Do czasu, kiedy zobaczył, jak wygląda pokój jego przyjaciółki. Było tam pełno jego zdjęć na ścianach. A Jagged Stone wszem i wobec wyjawił jej sekret.

Marinette prawie wtopiła się w fotel. Była tak zakłopotana, że Adrien poczuł ogromną ochotę, żeby ją przytulić. Uśmiechnął się do niej krzepiąco, na co ona odpowiedziała słabym uśmiechem.

\- Marinette wpadła do swojego pokoju i wszystkich wyprosiła. Zrobiła się z tego straszna awantura. Wszystko skrupiło się na biednej asystentce Jaggeda Stone'a, która załamała się w końcu i wtedy dopadła ją akuma – opowiadał dalej Adrien. – Zmieniła się w Komplikatorkę. Stwarzała problemy wszystkim dookoła. Na szczęście momentalnie pojawili się tam także superbohaterowie: Biedronka i Czarny Kot.

\- Coś skracasz tato! – oburzył się Hugo, który bardzo uważnie słuchał.

\- Skracam? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Coś tam musiało się wydarzyć po drodze – upierał się jego syn. – Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że Marinette tak po prostu zmieniła się w Biedronkę i pobiegła walczyć ze złoczyńcą. Jakby wszyscy moi koledzy zobaczyli w telewizji bałagan w moim pokoju, to chyba bym się zapadł pod ziemię, a nie ratował świat.

\- Widzisz, Hugo… - wtrąciła Marinette. – Czasami trzeba pomyśleć o sprawach ważniejszych i zapomnieć na chwilę o sobie.

\- O czym Biedronka przypominała Czarnemu Kotu za każdym razem, gdy przyglądał się zdjęciom Adriena w pokoju Marinette – dodał Adrien z uśmiechem. – A było tych zdjęć trochę. Nie tylko na ścianach…

\- Adrien… - westchnęła Marinette.

\- No co? – wyszczerzył się.

\- Może przyniosę ci coś do picia. Od tego opowiadania na pewno zaschło ci w gardle.

\- Dziękuję, jesteś kochana.

Marinette wstała z fotela, a Hugo przeprowadził się na kolana taty. Adrien odprowadził żonę wzrokiem w stronę kuchni, a potem szepnął do dzieci:

\- Teraz będzie moja ulubiona część… Musicie wiedzieć, że Komplikatorka była całkiem sprytnym złoczyńcą i trudno ją było złapać, bo potrafiła robić się przezroczysta i wtedy nie można było jej dotknąć. A przy tym była bardzo przebiegła. I udało jej się zrobić coś, czego nie dokonał jeszcze żaden superzłoczyńca nasłany przez Władcę Ciem. Mianowicie zdjęła jeden z kolczyków Biedronki. I kiedy Biedronka zaczęła powoli zmieniać się w swoją cywilną postać, Czarny Kot zdążył zauważyć fragment jej twarzy bez maski. Twarzy, którą bardzo dobrze znał. Nie mógł jej pomylić z żadną inną. – Uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

\- Po czym skłamał, że nic nie widział – wtrąciła Marinette, stawiając na stoliku dzbanek z lemoniadą i szklanki.

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył Adrien, na co ona spojrzała mu z bliska w oczy. I przez chwilę było tak, jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj. – Powiedział, że było naprawdę blisko. I choć chciał wiedzieć, kim jest Biedronka, nie chciał dowiedzieć się w taki sposób. Nie zaprzeczył, kochanie. Ale też się nie przyznał, to fakt. Ale to tylko dlatego, że ona była taka zmieszana, że prawie się wydało, kim jest naprawdę. Gdyby jednak na chłodno przeanalizowała to, co powiedział Czarny Kot, a raczej jak drżał mu głos z emocji, to domyśliłaby się, że on już wie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak szybko ją znalazł.

\- Niech będzie – zgodziła się opornie na to wytłumaczenie, po czym pocałowała go i wróciła na fotel.

\- Ale kiedy wy się dowiedzieliście o sobie? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Hugo.

\- Kochanie, to nie było takie proste – odpowiedziała mu Marinette. – Przecież nie mogłam sobie tak pójść do Adriena i powiedzieć mu, że jestem Biedronką.

\- No, ale przecież tata już cię podpatrzył. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że on już wie? Mielibyście z głowy.

\- Tyle, że twój tata postanowił najpierw trochę się ze mną podrażnić – odparła cierpko Marinette i obrzuciła Adriena szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- Po pierwsze wcale się z tobą nie drażniłem, tylko poznawałem cię lepiej. A po drugie z tego, co pamiętam, wcale nie miałaś mi tego za złe – odparował Adrien.

Marinette znów się zarumieniła. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, inaczej oceniała tamtą rozmowę w szatni. Wtedy była zakłopotana i skupiła się na ratowaniu twarzy. Nie złapała oczywistych sygnałów, które wysłał jej Adrien. Przecież w tamtej chwili on wyraźnie z nią flirtował.

\- Grosik za twoje myśli, Kropeczko – szepnął Adrien tuż nad jej uchem.

Ze zdumieniem otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Jak bardzo odpłynęła jej myśl, skoro nawet nie zauważyła, że dzieci pobiegły się bawić, a jej mąż przysiadł na oparciu fotela.

\- A czemuż to moje myśli wydają ci się takie cenne? – spytała go.

\- Masz rozmarzony wzrok i rumieniec na twarzy. Niechybnie myślisz o mnie. – Uśmiechnął się swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Myślałam o tamtej naszej rozmowie – wyznała cicho.

\- Mmmm, w szatni? – domyślił się.

\- Yhm – przytaknęła.

\- Jedno z moich ulubionych wspomnień. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i objął ją ramieniem.

\- Moje chyba też – westchnęła, wtulając się w jego ramiona. – Choć wtedy byłam totalnie skołowana.

\- Raczej rozkosznie zakłopotana – poprawił ją. – Jaka szkoda, że się wyparłaś wszystkiego, bo kto wie? Może byśmy sobie zaoszczędzili trochę kłopotów.

\- Bardzo jestem ciekawa, jak chciałeś to rozegrać w takim razie, biorąc pod uwagę, że wiedziałam, że umawiałeś się z Biedronką.

\- _Umówiłem_. Nie umawiałem – sprostował. – Cały jeden raz się umówiłem. Poza tym od samego początku wiedziałem, że wyprzesz się wszystkiego i rozegrałem to dokładnie tak, jak chciałem – szepnął jej do ucha, a ona bezwiednie się uśmiechnęła.

Rzeczywiście, rozegrał to po mistrzowsku…


	7. Sesja zdjęciowa

_15 lat wcześniej_

Marinette siedziała jak na szpilkach. Umówili się z Adrienem w parku, skąd miał ją zabrać na sesję zdjęciową. Nie, żeby nigdy jego sesji nie widziała. Ale teraz po raz pierwszy miała być na niej oficjalnie, a nie w ukryciu…

\- Cześć! – przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem Adrien. – Gotowa na mega nudne popołudnie?

\- Ja-Jasne! – zająknęła się i poderwała gwałtownie z ławki.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. – Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a ona ledwo opanowała drżenie własnej, kiedy mu ją podawała. – Ale uprzedzam, _naprawdę_ będzie nudno.

\- Wiesz, skoro zamierzam z tym wiązać swoje życie, to może lepiej zacząć się do tego przyzwyczajać – mruknęła pod nosem, a Adrien rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz _z tym_ wiązać swoje życie? – spytał z tym samym chytrym uśmieszkiem, z którym dopytywał się w szatni, czy nie kłamie. Marinette natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- No wiesz… Chciałabym zajmować się mo-modą – zająknęła się.

\- No tak, oczywiście – przytaknął, znów z tym rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie uda mi się całkowicie zniechęcić cię do realizacji twoich planów.

Marinette nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie rozumiała zupełnie, skąd ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Adriena. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby przyczyną tej zmiany były rewelacje Jaggeda Stone'a! Przecież „kupił" jej wyjaśnienie, że te zdjęcia wiszą dlatego, że ona się interesuje modą. A jednak zachowywał przy niej zupełnie jak nie on. No i cały czas trzymał ją za rękę. Nie była pewna, czy zrobił to celowo, czy raczej nieświadomie. Szła obok niego oszołomiona, a im więcej o tym myślała, tym większy bałagan panował w jej głowie.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że obecny jej stan umysłu może doprowadzić do katastrofy, w której całkowita kompromitacja byłaby tylko drobnym elementem. Żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, postanowiła skupić się na popołudniu z Adrienem jak na zadaniu. Tak, musiała potraktować to zadaniowo, jak Biedronka.

Po krótkim spacerze, podczas którego nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, dotarli wreszcie do miejsca, które fotograf wybrał na sesję zdjęciową. Nie było ono jakoś szczególnie malownicze – ot nabrzeże Sekwany. W dodatku pod mostem. Marinette rozejrzała się zdziwiona. Jaka sesja zdjęciowa mogła się odbywać w takim miejscu? I gdzie ona miała w tym czasie siedzieć? Na brudnym murku, który z daleka śmierdział tym, do czego ona wolałaby się nie zbliżać?

Adrien chwycił ją mocniej za rękę i w tajemniczy sposób nagle obrócił ją ku sobie tak, że stanęli twarzą w twarz, a ona zupełnie zapomniała o swoich pomysłach na ogarnięcie sytuacji. Krew zaczęła pulsować jej w skroniach, uniemożliwiając jej skupienie się. _Twarz! Ratuj twarz, Marinette!_

\- Mówiłem, że będzie nudno – westchnął Adrien. – Ale postaram się, żeby nie trwało to długo.

\- Spokojnie, chętnie zo-zobaczę, jak to wy-wygląda. – Siliła się na swobodny ton Marinette.

\- Panna wyjdzie z kadru! – wrzasnął fotograf.

\- Panna musi gdzieś usiąść – odparł spokojnie Adrien, puszczając oko w stronę Marinette. – Tam jest ławeczka – szepnął jej do ucha, a ona poczuła niepokojące mrowienie na szyi. Naprawdę czuła się totalnie skołowana.

\- Mmmm – mruknęła tylko i spłoszona pomknęła w stronę ławki.

Nie zauważyła półuśmiechu, z jakim Adrien odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Kiedy już rozsiadła się wygodnie na ławce, on przybrał swój profesjonalny wygląd i potulnie wypełniał polecenia fotografa, jakby rzeczywiście chciał szybko skończyć sesję zdjęciową.

Przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Wreszcie mogła to zrobić jawnie, bez chowania się za murkami czy drzewami w parku. Nie miała też przy sobie Alyi, która by ciągle szeptała jej do ucha, że powinna podejść wreszcie do Adriena i go zagadnąć.

Od czasu do czasu złapała spojrzenie Adriena i choć na początku czuła zakłopotanie w takich momentach, po jakimś czasie przywykła do tego i po prostu uśmiechała się do niego w odpowiedzi. Sesja się przedłużała, a oni rozwijali komunikację niewerbalną, przekazując sobie coraz więcej informacji bez słów – samymi spojrzeniami. Marinette czuła się coraz swobodniej i coraz bardziej była rozbawiona. Przez chwilę czuła się wręcz, jakby nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia, jaką miała tylko z jednym chłopakiem – Czarnym Kotem. Z nim też umiała porozumiewać się bez słów. No, ale po tylu wspólnych walkach i żarcikach nie mogło być inaczej. Teraz nagle odkryła, że taka sztuka może się udać z kimś innym.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że masz w tej torebce coś do zjedzenia… - westchnął Adrien, kiedy fotograf zwolnił go na chwilę z obowiązków. Przysiadł się do Marinette i spojrzał z ciekawością na jej torebkę.

Zarumieniła się. Za nic w świecie nie otworzyłaby tej torebki! On nie mógł zobaczyć Tikki!

\- W tej torebce zmieściłoby się co najwyżej pięć makaroników – odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Ale mam coś w zanadrzu – dodała po chwili z uśmiechem i sięgnęła po brązową torbę z przekąskami, którą zapakowała w piekarni rodziców.

\- Ratujesz mi życie! – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, a ona po raz pierwszy w życiu nie zaczęła się jąkać, tylko odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Szybko, póki nie patrzą!

Zdążył pochłonąć całego croissanta zanim fotograf zorientował się w przemyconej kontrabandzie.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Żadnych tłuszczy! Ani węglowodanów!

\- Najlepiej pić samą wodę i umrzeć z głodu… - szepnął Adrien, a Marinette zachichotała. – Dziękuję, Marinette. Od tej pory jesteś stałym elementem moich sesji zdjęciowych.

\- Kiedy odkryją, że cię dokarmiam, dostanę wilczy bilet i zakaz zbliżania się – odpowiedziała żartem.

\- Nigdy na to nie pozwolę – szepnął, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, a jej zabrakło tchu.

Kiedy to się stało? I jakim cudem? Kilka dni temu wyznawał miłość Biedronce, a teraz… Właściwie to sama nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę teraz się działo. Ale z pewnością Adrien zachowywał się inaczej niż zazwyczaj. I ona tego kompletnie nie rozumiała.

x x x

Sesja zdjęciowa trwała niemal do wieczora. Marinette już z trudem powstrzymywała ziewanie i nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że Adrien to wszystko wytrzymuje. Zmrok zapadł o tyle szybciej, że nad Paryż nadciągnęły ciemne chmury i w najmniej odpowiednim momencie spadł gwałtowny deszcz, zalewając cały sprzęt fotograficzny rozstawiony nad Sekwaną.

Adrien rzucił się na pomoc fotografowi, starając się jak najwięcej cennego sprzętu ukryć pod mostem, kiedy wielka łapa jego ochroniarza złapała go i siłą zaprowadziła do samochodu. Nie zdążył jeszcze ochłonąć i zrobić gorylowi awantury o pozostawienie Marinette samej sobie, kiedy zobaczył ją obok siebie na kanapie w samochodzie. Woda kapała jej z włosów, a nawet z rzęs. Patrzyła na niego zdumiona. Wszystko stało się tak szybko.

Zanim zorientowali się, co się dzieje, samochód zajeżdżał już na podjazd posiadłości Agrestów. Goryl bez ceregieli odprowadził ich oboje do pokoju Adriena, po czym zamknął za nimi drzwi i stanął na straży. Jak zazwyczaj. Mimo że z niego też kapała woda.

\- Jesteś przemoczona – zauważył Adrien. – Spróbuję znaleźć ci coś suchego do przebrania.

\- N-nie trz-trzeb-ba… - Zaszczękała zębami Marinette.

\- I koniecznie musisz napić się czegoś ciepłego. – Adrien nie zwracał uwagi na jej słowa.

Poszedł szybko do łazienki i po chwili wrócił z wielkim ręcznikiem. Marinette tak trzęsły się ręce – tym razem z zimna – że nie była w stanie wytrzeć głowy, więc Adrien wziął od niej ręcznik i troskliwie zaczął ją wycierać z wody, a potem owinął ją ręcznikiem.

\- T-ty też jesteś mokry – szepnęła, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Przywykłem do deszczu. – Przetarł się drugim ręcznikiem. – Nie takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Czasami mam sesję zdjęciową na jakimś totalnym pustkowiu i nie ma gdzie się schować. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj. Zaraz skombinuję ci coś do przebrania!

Marinette podeszła do kanapy i usiadła na samym jej brzeżku. Nadal ociekała wodą, ale gruby ręcznik Adriena dzielnie wciągał wilgoć. Chwilę później wrócił Adrien z tacą, na której stały dwa kubki czegoś parującego.

\- Nie mówię, że masz wypić wszystko, ale na początek wypij chociaż łyka. A potem musisz się przebrać.

\- A t-ty? – spytała, posłusznie biorąc łyk gorącej czekolady.

\- Damy przodem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do łazienki. – O mnie się nie martw. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować, krzycz głośno. – Ścisnął jej dłoń i pocałował ją w policzek. I wyszedł.

Marinette na samym początku w ogóle nie zauważyła, żeby wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Przecież kilka dni temu była tutaj na randce z Adrienem, podczas której całowali się i to nie raz. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że teraz nie jest Biedronką tylko sobą.

Nagle stwierdziła, że nie ma opcji, żeby ona kiedykolwiek wyszła z tej łazienki. I wtedy usłyszała hałas w pokoju Adriena. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i jej serce zamarło. Adrien siedział przerażony na kanapie, a nad nim stał czarno-biały superzłoczyńca z wielkim aparatem z ogromną lampą błyskową. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i szepnęła:

\- Tikki, kropkuj!

Po chwili wpadła przez otwarte okno do pokoju jako Biedronka. Superzłoczyńca odwrócił się ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem i wycelował w nią aparatem.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął Adrien.

\- Nie uciekniesz czerwony owadzie! – wrzasnął superzłoczyńca. – Wkrótce zobaczymy cię w negatywie!

\- Kim jesteś, czarno-biały dziwaku? – odcięła się Biedronka, biegnąc po antresoli. Zauważyła, że wszystko, w co trafia jej przeciwnik swoją lampą błyskową, zmienia kolory na odwrotne, zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście zmieniał je w negatyw.

\- Jestem Negatywem. Co białe zmieniam w czarne. Co dobre, zmieniam w złe.

\- Przydatna funkcja. – Zaśmiała się. – Nie chciałbyś trzasnąć fotki Władcy Ciem?

Adrien zachichotał. Ależ mu się podobała ta dziewczyna! Wiedział, że musi szybko się wymknąć i przemienić w Czarnego Kota, ale jeśli pójdzie do łazienki, to Biedronka się domyśli, że on zna jej tożsamość. Z drugiej strony może udawać, że idzie sprawdzić, co z Marinette. Tego mu przecież nie zabroni?

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz, młody modelu? – zagadnął go nagle Negatyw, zanim Adrien nawet zdołał dotrzeć do drzwi łazienki. Biedronka na moment wstrzymała oddech. Adrien mógłby zaraz odkryć, że jej tam nie ma. To znaczy, że nie ma tam Marinette. – Masz ochotę się schować? A może kogoś tam ukryłeś? Czyżby tę dziewczynę, która prawie zrujnowała nam dzisiaj sesję zdjęciową?

\- Że co? – wyrwało się jednocześnie Adrienowi i Biedronce.

\- Gdyby nie to, że ciągle cię rozpraszała, zdążylibyśmy skończyć zdjęcia przed tą ulewą! – zdenerwował się Negatyw. – Nie zniszczyłbym sprzętu za setki, tysiące euro! Z dziewczynami to tylko wieczne problemy!

I ruszył do drzwi.

Biedronka nie czekała ani chwili dłużej. Chwyciła mocno Adriena i wyskoczyła przez okno w deszcz.

\- Boże, ja chyba zwariowałam do reszty! – powtarzała cicho, skacząc z dachu na dach. Zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, że obok niej znajduje się Adrien, który to wszystko słyszy.

\- Biedronko, musisz mnie gdzieś natychmiast zostawić – wtrącił Adrien.

\- Muszę cię gdzieś ukryć, Adrien – mruknęła z irytacją. Nie umiała nad nią zapanować. Kilka dni temu wyznawał jej miłość! A teraz podrywa inne dziewczyny, całuje je w swojej łazience! O Boże! Zaczęła myśleć o sobie w trzeciej osobie! I to jeszcze w liczbie mnogiej…

\- Nie musisz. Przestań mnie ciągle gdzieś ukrywać. Im dalej mnie zabierasz, tym dalej będziesz miała z powrotem.

Martwił się o nią. O Marinette, znaczy się. Poczuła radość zmieszaną z zazdrością. Do tej pory czuła tę zazdrość na odwrót. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek jako Biedronka będzie zazdrosna o Marinette. Czuła się kompletnie zagubiona, co tylko wzmagało jej irytację.

\- Muszę… - zaczęła znowu, ale jej przerwał.

\- Musisz wracać – polecił jej nagle zniecierpliwiony. – Natychmia… - nie dokończył, bo jego kieszeń właśnie kichnęła. – No i pięknie… - westchnął.

Biedronka patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Adrien zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, ale już nie było odwrotu. Z kieszeni wypadł mokry Plagg i z kwaśną miną oznajmił:

\- Zaraz się do reszty rozchoruję. Miejmy to za sobą.

\- Przepraszam, Biedronko – westchnął Adrien. – Nie tak miało być… Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!

\- Mamy do pogadania, Kocie… - wycedziła przez zęby Biedronka.

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu Czarny Kot. – Zaraz po robocie.

I ruszyli na spotkanie z Negatywem.


	8. Randka na dachu

Biedronka wylądowała miękko na dachu Katedry Notre Dame. Adrien już był na miejscu. Adrien, nie Czarny Kot. Od razu poczuła irytację. Robił to specjalnie! Wiedział, że w swojej cywilnej postaci będzie miał na nią większy wpływ! Niedoczekanie! Zaraz mu wygarnie, że nie życzy sobie manipulacji, oszustw ani kłamstw! Nawet teraz wolał zdjąć maskę, żeby trudniej jej było na niego nakrzyczeć. Ale ona nakrzyczy. Powie mu…

Nie, nie powie mu. Wystarczyło, żeby uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie, a z niej zaraz uleciała cała złość. To było niesprawiedliwe! Co więcej, właśnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było ważne, czy Adrien miał na sobie maskę Czarnego Kota czy nie, ten uśmiech i tak by ją rozbroił. Tak czy inaczej to wciąż był on. Irytujący, czarujący on. Przez moment zastanowiła się, czy on by też o niej pomyślał w ten sposób, że nieważne czy w masce, czy bez maski – wciąż była tą samą osobą. Zaraz jednak porzuciła tę myśl. Nie, on tak o niej nigdy nie pomyśli.

\- Pięknie nam się niebo wypogodziło po dzisiejszej ulewie – zagadnął Adrien.

\- Nie przyszłam gadać o pogodzie – mruknęła.

\- Wiesz, zawsze marzyłem o randce na dachu katedry Notre Dame.

\- To nie jest randka, Kocie – wycedziła ze złością.

\- Pozwolę sobie mieć odmienne zdanie. – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wyjął zza pleców czerwoną różę. – Nawet przyniosłem ci gałązkę oliwną. Na przeprosiny. Wiem, że nabroiłem.

\- I to jak… - westchnęła, czując, że złość znów z niej uleciała. Jak on to do diabła robił?!

\- Kropeczko… - zaczął, podchodząc do niej i wręczając jej kwiat.

\- Prosiłam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał – zaprotestowała słabo, odruchowo przyjmując różę.

\- Kiedy nie mogę. – Znów się uśmiechnął i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. – Mówiłem ci, że jesteś dziewczyną mojego życia.

\- Adrien, nie możesz mi dawać kwiatków, mówić, że mnie kochasz i jednocześnie całować inne dziewczyny po łazienkach! – obruszyła się i machnęła mu różą przed nosem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że całuję dziewczyny po łazienkach? – podchwycił z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Po prostu wiem i już! – zaperzyła się.

\- Czy ty znowu kłamiesz? – Pochylił się nad nią dokładnie jak kilka dni temu w szatni, a jej zrobiło się słabo.

\- Skąd…?

\- Sama kazałaś mi się znaleźć – odpowiedział prosto.

\- Nic podobnego. Nic ci nie kazałam! – rzuciła zezłoszczona.

\- Powiedziałaś, że należymy do różnych światów. Jaśniej nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że mam cię znaleźć w moim cywilnym świecie – wytłumaczył z szerokim uśmiechem, obejmując ją.

\- Ale to nie oznaczało pozwolenia na podrywanie wszystkich dziewczyn dookoła! – Siliła się na ostry ton, ale to, że trzymał ją w objęciach zniweczyło cały efekt.

\- Nie zacząłem podrywać wszystkich dziewczyn dookoła – odpowiedział jej, zbliżając swoją twarz do jej twarzy. – Zacząłem podrywać tylko _ciebie_.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć… - szepnęła.

\- Tak było zabawniej.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam „zabawniej"! – odgrażała się.

\- Kocham cię, _Marinette_… - szepnął Adrien z uśmiechem i pocałował ją. Wytrącając jej wszelkie argumenty z głowy.

x x x

_Obecnie._

\- Blee, wy się znów całujecie! – jęknął Hugo na widok rodziców całujących się na fotelu.

Marinette wróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała lekko nieprzytomnie na swoje najstarsze dziecko i roześmiała się. Nawet nie będzie próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa, że ma tę swoją wspaniałą rodzinę. Bo tego nie dało się wyrazić słowami. Tak samo, jak nie dało się opisać słowami, jak bardzo kochała Adriena. Za to kim był, za to jaki był. I za to, że tę wspaniałą rodzinę miała właśnie dzięki niemu.

KONIEC 3


End file.
